


Easy As Falling Off A Log

by En_Writes



Series: A Manner of Speaking [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Die is not good at talking about important things, Emotional Roller Coaster, M/M, Unresolved Tension, it continues to be a problem, so much of all the kinds of it, taking about 10 years to be resolved
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/En_Writes/pseuds/En_Writes
Summary: Vor rund zehn Jahren erlebte Die einen Valentinstag, der nicht annähernd so bescheiden war, wie er hätte sein sollen. Das wäre an und für sich nicht so schlimm, hätte Toshiya nicht einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihm hinterlasse, den er mehr als gern wegdisturieren würde. Leider hat das Leben, wie so oft, ganz offensichtlich andere Pläne für ihn.
Relationships: Die/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Series: A Manner of Speaking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827202
Kudos: 2





	Easy As Falling Off A Log

Unentschlossen stand Die an der Kreuzung und sah über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille, die sich dank des plötzlichen Wetterumschwungs jetzt als vollkommen unnötig erwies, hinweg nach oben in den Himmel. Als er vor knappen zwei Stunden sein Apartment verlassen hatte, hatte ihm noch die Mittagssonne ins Gesicht geschienen. Davon war mittlerweile allerdings rein gar nichts mehr zu erkennen. Stattdessen türmten sich dunkelgraue Wolken am Himmel, die ihm zu versprechen schienen, dass er heute nicht trockenen Fußes nach Hause kommen würde. Nicht, dass er sich das nicht von vornherein hätte denken können – die Regenzeit war schließlich etwas, das Tokyo im Juli nur sehr selten heimsuchte. Das konnte man bei der persönlichen Tagesplanung schon mal außer getrost Acht lassen. Andererseits passte das Wetter so immerhin zu der nicht unbedingt prickelnden Laune, die er bereits den gesamten Tag mit sich herumtrug.  
Innerlich verdrehte Die über sich selbst die Augen, während er darauf wartete, dass die Fußgängerampel, an der er gerade stand, endlich auf Grün schaltete. Vielleicht sollte er den heutigen Tag einfach abhaken und sich damit abfinden, dass sich sein allgemeines Befinden nicht mehr steigern würde. Sonst würde er sich eher früher als später selbst so auf die Nerven gehen, dass er nur noch vollkommen unleidlich auf seinem Sofa herumhing und es am nächsten Morgen bereute, nichts aus seiner freien Zeit gemacht zu haben.  
Und wenn er an die Pläne dachte, die er sich für die nähere Zukunft in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, sollte er vielleicht jede ruhige Minute nutzen, die ihm blieb.  
Wie auf Kommando breitete sich beim Gedanken an sein Vorhaben ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seinem Inneren aus. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er hatte lange genug damit gerungen, diesen Schritt zu gehen, und er _würde_ ihn gehen, egal wie gut oder ungut sein Bauchgefühl dabei war. Einfach, weil er allen äußeren Umständen zum Trotz ausprobieren wollte, wie es war, etwas Eigenes auf die Beine zu stellen. Etwas, wofür er selbst den größten Teil der Verantwortung tragen würde, auch auf die Gefahr hin spektakulär zu scheitern. Dann wüsste er immerhin, dass er außerhalb von Dir en grey zu nicht viel anderem zu gebrauchen wäre und wäre vermutlich in der Lage damit zu leben.  
  
Mit einer Hand fuhr Die sich durch seine schwarzen Haare, die ihm gerade bis über die Ohren fielen und atmete erleichtert auf, als endlich Bewegung in die Menschentraube um ihn herum kam. Entgegen seiner Einschätzung von eben, war er offensichtlich bereits an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem er begann, sich selbst zu nerven. Und das, wo er sich momentan doch eher auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren sollte, und darauf seinen Heimweg irgendwie zu bewältigen, ohne am Ende seine Klamotten auswringen zu müssen.  
Wenn er die Abkürzung durch den Park auf der anderen Straßenseite nahm, hätte er vielleicht sogar noch eine winzige Chance zur U-Bahn zu kommen, bevor um ihn herum die Welt unterging. Auch wenn so ein Regenguss vermutlich immer noch angenehmer wäre, als der Schweiß, der ihm gerade unter seinem Mundschutz das Gesicht und zwischen den Schulterblättern den Rücken herunterlief. Er musste unbedingt unter eine kalte Dusche, wenn er Zuhause war. Und danach würde er sich mit einer Flasche Bier vor den Ventilator in seinem Wohnzimmer legen und sich erst einmal nicht mehr bewegen.  
  
Um nicht zu riskieren auf weitere gedankliche Abwege zu geraten, steuerte Die auf den nächstbesten Parkeingang zu, sobald er die andere Straßenseite erreicht hatte. Er quetschte sich eben noch an einer jungen Mutter mit Kind und Kegel vorbei, die es anscheinend genauso eilig hatte, ins Trockene zu kommen, wie er selbst. Nicht, dass er ihr diese Eile verübeln konnte, denn so wie der Wind gerade begann aufzufrischen – ihn unversehens erschaudern ließ – war es nur noch eine Frage von Minuten, bis der nächste Regenschauer sie erreicht haben würde.  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen nahm er im Gehen seine Sonnenbrille ab und hängte sie etwas umständlich am Ausschnitt seines T-Shirts ein. Die Chance, dass ihn gerade hier jemand erkennen würde, war so vermutlich geringer, als wenn er mit Designergestell auf der Nase halb blind durch den Park staksen würde.  
  
Als das erste Donnergrollen in der Ferne ertönte, zog Die unwillkürlich die Schultern ein wenig nach oben und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er war nur noch ein paar Hundert Meter von der U-Bahn entfernt. Wenn er hinter der nächsten Kurve, die der Parkweg nahm, nach rechts abbog, würde er den Eingang zum Bahnhof sogar schon sehen können. Vielleicht würde irgendwas an diesem Tag ja doch noch positiv enden.  
Vielleicht war er aber auch nur unendlich naiv, denn die nächste Windböe, die plötzlich durch den Park wehte, ließ ihn automatisch den Kopf zur Seite drehen und die Augen zusammenkneifen. Die blinzelte einige Male und hielt dann, entgegen seiner eben gefassten Vorsätze, mitten in seinem nächsten Schritt inne, als wäre er gegen ein unsichtbares Hindernis gelaufen. Genau danach fühlte es sich zumindest an, so heftig war das Gefühl von Deja-vu, das ihn gerade überkam:  
  
Eine bekannte Gestalt, die er nur von Weitem in einem abgelegenen Winkel des Parks erspäht hatte. Vor über zehn Jahren und ganz anders als jetzt und dennoch erschreckend ähnlich dem Bild, das sich ihm gerade bot. Nur der gestohlene, leuchtend rote Hoodie von damals wurde von einem durchsichtigen Kunststoffregenschirm ersetzt.  
  
Die stolperte einen Schritt zur Seite, als er unversehens angerempelt wurde – mehr seine Schuld, als die des vorbei eilenden Geschäftsmannes. Schließlich stand er hier wie angewurzelt in der Gegend herum und spielte Verkehrshindernis, statt Erinnerungen einfach Erinnerungen sein zu lassen und seinen Weg nach Hause fortzusetzen.  
Aber anders als vor zehn Jahren diskutierte er diesmal nicht mit sich selbst darüber, ob er sich der regungslosen Figur dort in der versteckten Ecke im Park nähern sollte. Stattdessen schien sein Körper vollkommen allein zu entscheiden, dass sein Heimweg auch noch ein paar Minuten warten konnte, ohne ihm ein Mitspracherecht einzuräumen. Die fühlte sich beinahe, als würde er sich selbst dabei beobachten, wie er in den schmaleren Pfad abbog und auf die Nische zuging, die ringsum von prächtig blühenden Hortensien eingerahmt war. Sie leuchteten im Nachmittagsgrau, als wäre dieser Ort ein Versteck, ein geheimes Paradies–  
  
Mit einem abrupten Kopfschütteln riss Die sich aus seinen Gedanken, verfluchte sich für sie, wie so oft in den letzten Jahren. Aber um sich jetzt noch unauffällig von dannen zu machen, war es zu spät, denn just in diesem Moment hob Toshiya den Kopf. Vermutlich hatte er Dies Schritte gehört, beobachtete ihn nun aufmerksam dabei, wie er näher kam. Und spätestens jetzt wäre es ihm ja durchaus recht gewesen, wenn ihm irgendetwas einfallen würde, was er sagen könnte. Zumindest etwas, das über ‚Hey, lange nicht gesehen.‘ hinausging und vielleicht nicht ganz so dämlich klang. Denn für den Moment sah Toshiya ihn einfach weiter mit leicht nach oben gezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Lächeln an, das wirkte, als sei es nur für den anderen selbst bestimmt, eingerahmt von blau-lila Blütendolden.  
  
„Hallo, Die“, sagte er schließlich, ehe die Stille zwischen ihnen so drückend werden konnte, wie das Wetter. Und natürlich hatte er dabei nicht einmal den Anstand auch nur zu versuchen sein offensichtliches Amüsement zu verbergen.  
  
„Hey. Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht stören oder so. Ich hatte dich nur gesehen und na ja.“ Erneut fuhr Die sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, ließ den Griff um die schwarzen Strähnen für einen Moment fester werden, als würde dies seiner Konzentrationsfähigkeit weiterhelfen. Hoffen konnte man ja.  
  
Und Toshiya lachte leise. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, schaffte es so irgendwie, ihn von unten herauf anzusehen, und lachte dieses kichernde Lachen, das einen mitunter in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Aus Gründen, über die er versuchte möglichst wenig nachzudenken. Manchmal fühlten sich diese Momente an, als würde er in die Vergangenheit blicken, den oft beinahe schüchtern wirkenden Jungen sehen, den er vor Jahrzehnten kennengelernt hatte und mit dem der Toshiya von heute kaum noch etwas gemein zu haben schien. Gleichzeitig war ihm klar, dass die Betonung in diesem Fall auf ‚schüchtern wirkend‘ liegen musste. Die Tatsache, dass Toshiya durchaus schamlos sein konnte, wenn es darum ging etwas zu bekommen, was er wollte, war ihm schließlich mehr als bewusst. Und er würde lügen, würde er behaupten, dass er sich daran auch nur ansatzweise störte. Zumindest wenn er überhaupt über Toshiya nachdenken würde, was er spätestens seit einem Valentinstag, der nicht so furchtbar geendet hatte, wie er es hätte sollen, tunlichst vermied. Also alles wie immer.  
  
„Alles gut. Ich wollte nur ein bisschen Locations scouten.“ Toshiyas Worte befreiten ihn gerade rechtzeitig von seinen Gedanken, um zu sehen, wie er die Hand hob, in der er sein Handy hielt und damit vage in Richtung der Hortensien gestikulierte. „Neue Kollektion und so. Ich dachte, man könnte mal was passend zur Jahreszeit machen, was Bilder angeht.“  
  
„Klingt, als ob es gut läuft?“  
  
„Ich kann mich eigentlich nicht beschweren.“ Toshiyas Lächeln bekam einen schelmischen Zug, ehe er gen Himmel sah, als es erneut zu donnern begann. „Aber ich glaube, für heute wird es das erst mal gewesen sein.“  
  
Die Worte hatten kaum seinen Mund verlassen, als die nächste Windböe sie streifte und die ersten erstaunlich kalten Regentropfen mit sich brachte.   
So viel also zu Dies Plan, es noch trocken zur U-Bahn zu schaffen.  
Für einen Moment sah er sich ein wenig desorientiert um, fragte sich einmal mehr, was heute eigentlich mit ihm los war. Schließlich passierte es trotz allem eher selten, dass er so vollkommen neben sich stand. Konnte man das noch aufs Wetter schieben? Oder Schlafmangel? Allgemeine Dummheit seinerseits?  
Während er einmal mehr in seinen zähen Gedanken zu versumpfen drohte, begann es nun wirklich zu regnen, als hätte jemand einen überdimensionalen Duschkopf angestellt. Das gleichmäßige Rauschen der fallenden Tropfen schien die Geräuschkulisse der Großstadt auszublenden, während der Regen sich alle Mühe gab, sie binnen Sekunden vollkommen zu durchnässen. Die hatte nicht einmal die Kraft, sich wirklich darüber zu ärgern, fühlte sich stattdessen seltsam erleichtert, ohne, dass er hätte sagen können, warum.  
Dann wurde das Rauschen zu einem harten Prasseln – Regentropfen auf Kunststoff – und er stand im Trockenen, in einer kleinen Blase Wirklichkeit mit Toshiya an seiner Seite. Die schluckte und gab sich alle Mühe nicht aus Reflex einen großen Schritt nach hinten, zurück in den Regen zu machen, nur um dieser unerwarteten Nähe zu entkommen.  
  
  
„Ist alles okay bei dir?“ In Toshiyas Stimme schien ehrliche Besorgnis mitzuschwingen. Zu viel, als dass er sich zu einer Lüge hätte aufraffen können.  
  
„Ich bin heute nicht ganz auf dem Damm, glaub ich“, gab er leise zu. „Das Wetter schlägt mir aufs Gemüt oder so.“ Zumindest konnte er sich einreden, dass alles, was er gerade nicht zu fühlen versuchte, nur auf den Wetterumschwung zurückzuführen war.  
  
Für einen langen Moment betrachtete Toshiya ihn nachdenklich, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, als sei er gedanklich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass es sich nicht lohnte, hier noch weiter nachzubohren.  
  
„Okay“, meinte er schlicht. „Ich bin mit dem Auto da, soll ich dich irgendwo absetzen?“  
  
„Mh, ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Das wär ein ziemlicher Umweg, oder?“ Die war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Toshiya noch in dem Apartment wohnte, an das er sich von seinem letzten Besuch erinnerte. „Ich wollte mein Glück mit der U-Bahn versuchen.“  
  
„Oder du kommst erst mal mit zu mir.“ Die Worte verließen Toshiyas Mund eher als Feststellung, denn als Frage.  
  
„Was?“ Toshiya zuckte einmal mehr mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich will mir, glaube ich, nicht mal vorstellen, wie voll die Züge jetzt sein werden. Muss doch nicht sein. Wir fahren zu mir und warten ab, bis es nicht mehr regnet. Dann muss ich nicht durch halb Tokyo fahren und kannst du dir später einfach ein Taxi rufen.“  
  
Die hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Gedanken zu rasen begannen und gleichzeitig unverrückbar auf einem Fleck festklebten. Er wollte einfach nur zurück in seine Wohnung und sich den Rest des Tages in seiner merkwürdigen Stimmung und ein bisschen Selbstmitleid suhlen. Mehr Zeit mit Toshiya zu verbringen, klang da nicht wirklich nach einer guten Idee. Vor allem, weil diese Nähe zu ihm, hier unter dem Regenschirm, seine Fähigkeit zum klaren Denken noch mehr zu behindern schien, als es heute ohnehin schon der Fall war. Umso erstaunter war er, als sein Mund ohne sein bewusstes Zutun mit „Klar, warum nicht.“ antwortete.  
Sein Körper war ein elender Verräter und spätestens jetzt hatte er den unwiderlegbaren Beweis dafür. Selbst wenn das Lächeln, das Toshiya ihm zuwarf, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte, vielleicht eine kleine Entschädigung für seine eigene Dummheit war. Darüber, dass allein dieser Gedanke ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete, wollte er jetzt lieber nicht nachdenken.  
Toshiya seinerseits schien vollkommen zufrieden damit zu sein, wie sein Tag sich entwickelte. Er wirkte absolut entspannt, bemühte sich, den durchsichtigen Regenschirm mittig über sie beide zu halten und hatte offensichtlich keinerlei Eile, zu seinem Auto zu kommen. Stattdessen schlenderten sie gemächlich über die Kieswege, während um sie herum die Konturen der Stadt verschwammen. Die, noch immer damit beschäftigt zu verstehen, wie seine Tagesplanung so aus den Fugen geraten konnte, und Toshiya aufmerksam ihre Umgebung betrachtend. Ganz, als würde er sich mental Notizen machen, die er später wieder ausgraben konnte, wenn es um die Planung seines Fotoshootings ging.  
Die gab sich alle Mühe ihn nicht anzustarren.  
Oder zumindest nicht allzu offensichtlich dabei zu sein, denn die Atmosphäre, die sie umgab, machte es ihm nicht eben leicht, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was für eine selten schlechte Idee das hier war.  
Und trotzdem – die Luftfeuchtigkeit führte dazu, dass sich Toshiyas schwarzes Haar sanft wellte, spielerisch sein Gesicht umrahmte und er erschien so unbekümmert, dass Die sicherheitshalber seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergrub. Ganz egal, wie groß das Verlangen danach in ihm war, das letzte, was er gerade brauchte, war plötzlicher Kontrollverlust, der dazu führte, dass er an seinem Bandkollegen herumtatschte.   
Bandkollege.  
  
 _Fucking hell.  
  
_ Die versuchte unauffällig einige tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen. Toshiya war sein Bandkollege. Sie waren auf ihre eigene antisoziale Art, die außerhalb ihrer Band nur wenige Leute nachvollziehen konnten, Freunde. Sie arbeiteten zusammen und es gab nicht umsonst Sprichworte, die besagten, dass man Arbeit und andere Dinge lieber nicht vermischen sollte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass allein der Gedanke absurd war. Nur weil er seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten nicht darüber hinwegkam, dass er Toshiya attraktiv fand, hieß das schließlich nicht, dass es umgekehrt genauso war. Oder er wollte, dass es so war. Und überhaupt.  
  
„Du siehst aus, als hättest du gerade auf ne Zitrone gebissen“, bemerkte Toshiya in diesem Moment. Er warf ihm ein Grinsen zu, das gleichzeitig so dreist und so unbedarft war, dass Die sich am liebsten die nächste halbwegs stabile Wand gesucht hätte, um seinen Kopf dagegen zu schlagen. Wieso konnte er sich nicht einfach mal zusammenreißen und sich wie ein normaler, erwachsener Mensch verhalten? War das wirklich zu viel verlangt?  
  
„Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass mein eines Wohnzimmerfester noch offen ist“, redete er sich etwas verspätet heraus. „Wird super, wenn ich dann wieder bei mir bin.“ Anscheinend wirkte der Verdruss in seiner Stimme ausreichend überzeugend, während er durch den Schirm nach oben in den tiefgrauen Himmel blickte. „Sieht nicht aus, als würde es in den nächsten Minuten wieder aufhören.“  
  
„Sollen wir doch zu dir fahren? Also ehe deine Wohnung absäuft?“, bot Toshiya an. Er blieb im nächsten Moment stehen, da sie offensichtlich bei seinem Auto angekommen waren, aber Die schüttelte nur den Kopf.   
  
Das Einzige, was noch schlimmer wäre, als allein mit Toshiya in dessen Wohnung zu sein, wäre mit ihm zusammen bei sich zu sein, wo er sich am Ende ansatzweise entspannen konnte.  
  
„Schon okay. Ich wollte mir eh nen neuen Teppich verlegen lassen“, sagte er deswegen nur mit einem schiefen Grinsen.  
  
Gleichzeitig schickte er ein Stoßgebet zu allen Göttern, die ihn vielleicht erhören würden, dass er die nächsten Stunden bei Verstand überleben würde.

~*~

Entweder bemerkte Toshiya seine anhaltende Anspannung nicht oder er hatte irgendwann beschlossen, sie einfach weitgehend zu ignorieren. Und egal welche Variante der Fall war, Die war ihm dankbarer dafür, als er hätte zugeben wollen. So schaffte er es im Laufe des Nachmittags immerhin, nicht mehr bei jedem zweiten Satz über seine eigenen Worte zu stolpern, nur weil Toshiya ihm ein kurzes Grinsen zuwarf. Oder ihn auf diese ihm eigene Art und Weise mit leicht nach oben gezogenen Augenbrauen ansah, die jedes Mal wieder ganz und gar merkwürdige Dinge mit seinem Magen anstellte. Etwas, was ihn in dem Entschluss bestärkte, dass er auf Zeit allein mit Toshiya seiner Gesundheit zuliebe verzichten sollte, ehe er am Ende noch ein Magengeschwür entwickelte. Und vorsichtshalber sollte er auch möglichst nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was genau dieses Gefühl sein könnte. Zumindest so lange, bis er wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden und vor allem alleine war.  
Sein Plan, möglichst schnell nach Hause zu kommen, wurde allerdings effektiv vom anhaltend schlechten Wetter zerschlagen: Anscheinend hatten sämtliche Gottheiten gerade Besseres zu tun, als sich von ihm die Ohren volljammern zu lassen, und er konnte es ihnen noch nicht einmal verübeln. Jedenfalls sah es auch nach Stunden nicht danach aus, als würde es demnächst aufhören zu regnen. Vielleicht würde das Wetter einfach immer so bleiben und er wäre gezwungen den Rest seines Lebens in Toshiyas Apartment zu verbringen. Eine wirkliche Tragödie.  
  
Da Toshiya ihm allerdings irgendwann einen Controller in die Hand gedrückt und seine PlayStation angeschmissen hatte, hielt sich Dies Bedauern vorerst tatsächlich in Grenzen. Das war eine Sache, die er an Games so mochte: Wenn einem im Sekundentakt Geschosse und haarsträubender Dialog um die Ohren flogen, hatte man nur wenig Zeit dafür übrig, in eine Lebenskrise abzudriften. Erst recht, wenn das Ganze dann noch im Koop-Modus vonstattenging, der das Chaos auf dem Bildschirm perfekt machte. Da konnte er sogar zu einem guten Teil ignorieren, dass der Grund seiner anhaltenden persönlichen Krise keinen halben Meter neben ihm saß.  
So lange Toshiya als Sniper seinen Dienst tat und Die sich manisch gackernd durch die Horden an Gegnern metzeln konnte, war er zumindest für eine Zeit lang zufrieden mit der Welt. Manchmal war er wirklich dankbar dafür, wie leicht es ihm fiel, Dinge zu ignorieren, über die er nicht nachdenken wollte. Unabhängig davon, dass jeder Psychologe, der sein Geld auch nur halbwegs wert war, ihm wohl unmissverständlich sagen würde, dass das nicht unbedingt etwas Gutes war. Glücklicherweise lief er Leuten mit derartigen Berufen eher selten über den Weg.  
  
Im Großen und Ganzen verlief der Abend, stilecht gekrönt von Bier und Pizza, weniger katastrophal, als er befürchtet hatte, das konnte Die nicht bestreiten. Zumindest so lange, bis er sich immer öfter dabei ertappte Toshiya einfach anzusehen.  
Weil er konnte. Weil sein Verstand in einem angenehmen Alkoholnebel schwebte.  
Und schlimmer: Weil er wollte.  
Und weil das zumindest eine Sache war, die er sich jetzt und hier erlauben durfte. Selbst wenn sein Hirn und seine Hände der Meinung waren, dass es noch viel besser wäre, Toshiya auch zu berühren. Es war gut, dass er eine Bierflasche hatte, an der er sich festhalten konnte.  
  
„Es hat aufgehört zu regnen“, sagte Toshiya irgendwann.  
  
Nach einem amüsanten Gespräch über jüngere Bands, die sie in letzter Zeit gesehen hatten und den Zustand der japanischen Rockszene im Allgemeinen – immerhin ein Thema, bei dem Die nicht das Gefühl hatte, in einem Minenfeld zu stehen – hatten sie einige Minuten in einvernehmlichem Schweigen verbracht. Die einzigen Lichtquellen in Toshiyas Wohnzimmer waren der Fernseher, der noch immer das Borderlands-Startmenü zeigte, und ein schwacher Lichtschein, der aus der Küche kam. Mit einem Seufzen drehte Die sich auf dem Sofa so, dass er über die Rückenlehne hinweg nach draußen sehen konnte. Tatsächlich türmten sich am Himmel noch immer dunkle Wolken, aber zumindest für den Moment war es trocken.  
  
„Schätze, ich sollte mich auf den Weg machen“, murmelte er, fischte gleichzeitig nach seinem Handy, das vergessen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag, um die Uhrzeit zu überprüfen.  
  
„Musst du nicht.“  
  
Die Worte ließen ihn erstaunt aufsehen. Nicht, dass Toshiya ihm das Gefühl gegeben hatte, ihn loswerden zu wollen, aber er musste seine Gastfreundschaft ja auch nicht überstrapazieren, wenn er es vermeiden konnte. Es kam schließlich innerhalb der Band eher selten vor, dass sie ihre Freizeit miteinander verbrachten. Seine Gedanken waren ihm anscheinend ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Toshiya zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich mein ja bloß. Wegen mir musst du nicht gehen.“ Mit seiner Bierflasche deutete er für einen Moment in Richtung Fernseher. „Du hast doch vorhin was von dem neuen Alien-Game erzählt?“ Toshiya wartete ab, bis Die nickte, auch wenn er sein Handy weiterhin in der Hand hielt, immer noch drauf und dran ein Taxi zu rufen. „Dann wäre ich für noch eine Runde Bier und ein bisschen Survival-Horror.“  
  
„Okay, überredet.“  
  
Mit einem schiefen Lächeln legte Die das Telefon beiseite, sah dem anderen, der auf seine Antwort hin aufgesprungen und in Richtung Küche verschwunden war, einen Augenblick lang hinterher. Als hätte er diesem Angebot auch nur ansatzweise widerstehen können.  
Die schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und schob den Gedanken, dass er lieber früher als später von hier hätte verschwinden sollen, mit aller Macht beiseite. Stattdessen griff er sich den Controller, um im Store nach _Alien: Isolation_ zu suchen, und fand sich schon jetzt damit ab, dass dies nun eine weitere Sache sein würde, die er, vermutlich länger als gut für ihn war, mit Toshiya in Verbindung bringen würde.

~*~

Die wusste nicht, wie spät es war, als er aufwachte oder wovon genau er eigentlich wach geworden war. Aber jetzt, wo er an die dunkle Zimmerdecke blinzelte, konnte er die wachsende Unruhe in sich, die er den Abend über erstaunlich gut in Schach gehalten hatte, nicht mehr verdrängen. Er fühlte sich verschwitzt und unangenehm eingeengt, was vermutlich daran lag, dass er dumm genug gewesen war, Toshiya in seine Wohnung zu folgen und dann auch noch über Nacht zu bleiben.  
Definitiv keiner seiner hellsten Momente. Er hätte sich gar nicht erst auf diese Idee einlassen sollen, aber im Nachhinein war man ja bekanntlich immer schlauer.  
Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen setzte er sich auf, genoss für einen Moment das kühle Laminat unter seinen nackten Füßen, während er sich müde im Wohnzimmer umsah.  
  
So sehr er bisher versucht hatte, sämtliche Parallelen, die der Tag zu diesem einen anderen vor zehn Jahren hatte, zu verdrängen – spätestens jetzt konnte er das nicht mehr, auch wenn ihre Rollen dieses Mal gewissermaßen vertauscht waren. Und ehrlich gesagt wusste er nicht, was er mit dieser Erkenntnis anfangen sollte. Ein bisschen wünschte er sich, dass Dango hier wäre. Nicht dass das realistisch betrachtet irgendetwas verändert hätte, aber mit seiner Katze hätte er zumindest reden und sich von ihr trösten lassen können. Oder sein Gesicht in ihrem weichen Fell verstecken, bis ihr ausdauerndes Schnurren ihn wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.  
Mit einer Hand rieb Die sich kopfschüttelnd den Nacken, stand dann endgültig auf. Glücklicherweise fiel durch die Fenster grade genug Licht in den Raum, dass er sich nicht vollkommen blind in Richtung Balkon vortasten musste.  
So leise wie möglich öffnete er die Schiebetür und trat nach draußen, wo seine Hoffnung auf ein bisschen Abkühlung und frische Luft jedoch prompt zerschlagen wurde. Sommer in Tokyo waren grausam. Wer dachte sich so etwas eigentlich aus?  
  
Die lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, ließ seine Augen erschöpft wieder zufallen. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er sich morgen wie gerädert fühlen und noch nicht einmal die Ausrede haben, dass es an zu viel Alkohol lag. Auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob das wirklich besser wäre. Vielleicht hätte er dann erst recht keine Chance mehr gehabt, den Gedanken zu entkommen, die ihn einfach nicht loslassen wollten. Er wünschte, dass er zumindest wüsste, warum alles, was er so gekonnt verdrängt hatte, ausgerechnet jetzt wieder an die Oberfläche kommen musste. Wo er doch wirklich gehofft hatte, damit endlich abgeschlossen zu haben. Aber vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur eingeredet, dass das der Fall war und damit wie so oft gnadenlos falsch gelegen.  
  
Als leise Schritte aus dem Inneren der Wohnung seine Gedanken unterbrachen, rückte er lediglich ein Stück von der Tür ab, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. So lange sie weiterhin geschlossen hielt, konnte er sich einreden, dass sich die ohnehin schon schwüle Luft durch Toshiyas Anwesenheit nicht noch drückender anfühlte, ihm das Atmen noch schwerer machte. In diesem Moment hasste Die das alles hier, hasste diese Situation und sich selbst. Er hasste die Tatsache, dass er es vielleicht schaffte, die Gefühle, die er sich nicht eingestehen wollte, zu verdrängen, sie aber dennoch nicht loslassen konnte. Egal wie aussichtslos es war, sie zu haben.  
Er hätte darüber gelacht, wäre es nicht so unfassbar wenig komisch.  
  
Auch wenn er es nicht wollte, zwang er sich trotzdem irgendwann dazu Toshiya anzusehen, und als ihre Blicke sich begegneten, war es wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Toshiya stand, anscheinend vollkommen entspannt und seine eigene Pose spiegelnd, gegen die andere Seite des Türrahmens gelehnt da und musterte ihn stumm. Wann war es eigentlich soweit gekommen, dass Die nicht mehr in seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte, was er dachte?  
  
„Ich kann ja verstehen, wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst“, begann Toshiya ohne Umschweife, sobald er sich Dies Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, und zwang ihn mit den leisen Worten dazu ihren Blickkontakt zu halten. „Ich weiß, dass das allgemein nicht unsere Stärke ist– “ Er unterbrach sich selbst und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Geste brachte Die dazu, festzustellen, dass sie sich tatsächlich nur in T-Shirt und Shorts gegenüberstanden. Er brauchte sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung, die er gerade hatte, um ein ersticktes Geräusch zu unterdrücken. „Trotzdem.“  
  
„Mh?“ Die blinzelte ihn an, hatte sich immer noch nicht wirklich davon erholt, wie sehr ihn das alles hier gerade aus dem Konzept brachte. Toshiya erwiderte seinen Blick mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Wie so oft löste der Anblick in ihm den Drang aus, diesen Gesichtsausdruck mit seinen Fingern zu glätten. So sehr, dass er ein Zucken seiner Hände nur verhindern konnte, indem er sie zu Fäusten ballte.  
  
„Trotzdem will ich, dass du mit mir redest.“ Da war ein keineswegs unterschwelliger Trotz in Toshiyas Stimme, der ihn für einen Moment jünger klingen ließ, als er war. Er erinnerte Die einmal mehr daran, wie lang sie sich schon kannten.  
  
„Worüber?“, reagierte er schließlich auf die Aussage. Vielleicht in der Hoffnung, dass er dem allen hier noch ein wenig länger aus dem Weg gehen konnte, wenn er sich nur dumm genug stellte. Gerade wäre er bereit, über quasi alles zu philosophieren, was nichts mit dem Aufruhr in seinem Inneren zu tun hatte.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber irgendwas ist mit dir. Tu nicht so, als wäre ich zu blöd, um das zu merken.“  
  
Oh. Der Trotz war so schnell aus Toshiyas Stimme verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war. Jetzt klang der andere schlicht, als ob ihn diese Feststellung wirklich verletzen würde. Damit hatte Die ganz sicher nicht gerechnet. Am liebsten hätte er abgewiegelt, sich irgendetwas aus den Fingern gesogen, um gegen diese seltsame Atmosphäre anzukämpfen.  
  
Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er zu unruhig war, um schlafen zu können.  
Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde sich irgendwas langsam und widerwärtig durch sein Inneres graben, um nach draußen zu gelangen.  
Oder vielleicht war ein Teil von ihm einfach nur müde gegen etwas anzukämpfen, dass er ganz offensichtlich so oder so nicht ändern konnte.  
Er fühlte sich so unendlich erschöpft.  
Ohne nachzudenken, machte er einen Schritt nach vorn, überquerte den wenigen Abstand zwischen ihnen und verharrte schließlich so dicht vor Toshiya, dass er seine Stirn wortlos gegen dessen Schlüsselbein lehnen konnte. Seine Hände hingen weiterhin zu Fäusten geballt an seiner Seite, als würde er sich selbst nicht über den Weg trauen. Unsicher, was passieren würde, wenn er den anderen jetzt berührte.  
  
„Ich werde eine neue Band gründen“, gestand er schließlich. Er versuchte den Schauer zu ignorierten, den Toshiya anscheinend nicht unterdrücken konnte, als Dies Atem durch das Shirt hindurch seine Haut berührte.  
  
„Willst du Dir en grey verlassen?“ Er hätte erwartet, dass in der Frage ein Vorwurf mitschwingen würde, Ärger, irgendetwas in dieser Art. Stattdessen hörte er nur eine vage Besorgnis und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein. Ich brauche nur … etwas anderes.“  
  
Abstand. Etwas, das ihn nicht permanent mit all dem konfrontierte, was er nicht haben konnte oder wahrhaben wollte. Auch wenn er es vor diesem Moment nicht so hätte formulieren können. Selbst jetzt wusste er nicht, wie er es besser hätte erklären sollen, hätte es vermutlich nicht gekonnt, ohne noch mehr – zu viel – von dem preiszugeben, was in ihm vorging. Die Nähe zu Toshiya ließ ihn beinahe schwindelig werden und er schob es auf dieses Gefühl, dass ihm ein leiser Laut entkam, als er plötzlich Toshiyas warme Hand an seiner Seite spürte.  
  
„Ablenkung?“  
  
Die benötigte tatsächlich einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was ihm dieses eine Wort sagen sollte, nickte aber zögerlich, ohne seine Stirn von Toshiyas Schulter zu lösen. Ein Teil von ihm konnte nicht glauben, dass sie so hier standen. Dass es ihm erlaubt war, wenn auch nur für einen gestohlenen Moment, sich dieser Schwäche hinzugeben, egal wie sehr er genau das spätestens morgen früh bereuen würde. Trotzdem würde er es nicht ungeschehen machen wollen, selbst wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre. Das hier war mehr, als ihm zustand und der Augenblick mit allem, was er in Die auslöste, hatte sich schon jetzt so in seine Erinnerung eingebrannt, dass er ihn wohl nie würde vergessen können.  
  
„Kann ich verstehen.“  
  
Toshiya seufzte und die Finger an Dies Hüfte bewegten sich sacht über sein Oberteil, als wäre es eine gänzlich unbewusste oder schlimmer noch selbstverständliche Geste.  
  
„Kannst du?“, hakte Die nach, um sich davon abzulenken, was diese simple Berührung in ihm auslöste. Himmel, er war so unglaublich dumm, er fand keine Worte mehr dafür. Statt sich weiter in diese Unterhaltung zu verstricken, sollte er einfach sagen, dass er Schlaf brauchte und sich wieder zu Toshiyas Sofa schleppen. Dann könnte er die nächsten Stunden damit verbringen, an die Zimmerdecke zu starren und zu warten, bis sein Herz sich beruhigte.  
  
„Ja, durchaus.“ In den Worten schwang eine Art belustigte Melancholie mit, als wüsste er tatsächlich, wovon er da sprach. „Es wird nicht wirklich helfen. Zumindest nicht langfristig. Es geht, so lange es neu ist. Es geht so lange, bis es zur Routine wird. Bis ein neuer Alltag einkehrt. Bis zur nächsten Probe oder dem nächsten Studiotermin …“ Er schien sich selbst zu unterbrechen, räusperte sich kurz und mit einem Mal war Die bewusster denn je, wie dicht sie gerade tatsächlich voreinander standen.  
  
Wie einfach es wäre, endlich nachzugeben.  
Ohne sein bewusstes Zutun pressten sich seine Lippen gegen den Stoff von Toshiyas Shirt. Er konnte die Wärme seiner Haut durch das dünne Material hindurch spüren, verharrte einen Sekundenbruchteil so, bis ihm klar wurde, was er hier gerade tat. Welche Konsequenzen es haben konnte.  
  
Er machte einen hastigen Schritt nach hinten, kollidierte dabei unweigerlich mit dem metallenen Rahmen der Balkontür. Er war beinahe dankbar für den Schmerz, der seinen Rücken entlang schoss, denn wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er für eine Handvoll Sekunden tatsächlich vergessen, wo er gerade war. Umso bewusster wurde es ihm jetzt und der einzige Gedanke, den er durch die aufsteigende Panik klar fassen konnte, war, dass er hier wegmusste. Schnellstmöglich und im Notfall auch ohne Hosen und Schuhe.  
Er brauchte Abstand, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er brauchte ungefähr eine halbe Schachtel Kippen, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen, er–  
  
Die hatte gerade damit begonnen einen Schritt ins Innere der Wohnung zu tun, als sich Toshiyas Hand warm und sicher um seinen Unterarm schloss.  
  
„Hör doch endlich auf damit, Die.“ Er wusste, dass es ein Fehler sein würde, sich umzudrehen, aber er konnte den Worten nicht widerstehen. Nicht, wenn in ihnen etwas mitschwang, dass ebenso unaussprechlich zu viel zu sein schien, wie das, was er in seinem Inneren spürte.  
  
„Womit?“ Er war zu nicht mehr als einem heiseren Flüstern imstande, als Toshiyas dunkle Augen seine Blicke wieder einfingen.  
  
„Damit wegzulaufen.“ Toshiya kam vorsichtig ein kleines Stück näher, als hätte er die Sorge, dass Die genau das doch noch tun würde. Zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz unberechtigterweise. Als er aber keine Anstalten machte, in Richtung der Wohnungstür zu sprinten, fuhr Toshiya fort. „Damit es dir so schwer zu machen. Es uns so schwer zu machen.“  
  
In Toshiyas Augen konnte er ein Flehen ausmachen, das ihn seinen Fluchtplan gänzlich aufgeben ließ.  
  
„Oh.“  
  
Nur diese eine Silbe verließ Dies Mund, bevor er ihn schloss, um sicherzugehen, dass ihr kein hysterisches Lachen auf dem Fuße folgte. Die Situation war absurd. Surreal. Etwas vor dem er sich jahrelang versteckt hatte und jetzt fühlte er sich seltsam erleichtert.  
  
„Ja, ‚oh‘.“ Ebenso vorsichtig wie gerade eben trat Toshiya weiter an ihn heran, bis kaum noch ein Blatt Papier zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Allein diese Nähe brachte Die vollkommen aus dem Konzept. Oder noch mehr, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war und bis eben hätte er gedacht, dass das quasi unmöglich sein sollte. „Können wir mit dieser ganzen Scharade aufhören? Bitte?“  
  
Allein das letzte Wort ließ ihm die Knie weich werden und für einen kurzen Moment war er fast wütend auf die Tatsache, dass er gerade wohl zu so ziemlich allem ja gesagt hätte, was den Mund des anderen verließ, denn er spürte abwesend, wie er erneut nickte. Allerdings blieb ihm keine Zeit dazu, in Selbstmitleid zu verfallen, denn das nächste, was er nur allzu bewusst wahrnahm, war ein warmes Paar Lippen auf seinen eigenen.  
  
Der Kuss war nicht mehr als das – eine vorsichtige Berührung ihrer Lippen, zurückhaltend, fragend, _bittend_. Auch wenn Die sich in den letzten zehn Jahren verboten hatte, über die Möglichkeit nachzudenken, dass es ihn je geben konnte, war er nicht das, was er vielleicht erwartet hätte. Es mochte seinen eigenen an Verzweiflung grenzenden Gefühlen geschuldet sein, aber er fühlte sich von so viel Vorsicht geradezu überwältigt und war unendlich froh, den Türrahmen in seinem Rücken zu haben, um den Kontakt zur Welt um ihn herum nicht vollkommen zu verlieren. Diese Tatsache verhinderte allerdings nicht, dass ihm ein leiser Laut entkam, den er noch nicht einmal in seinen Gedanken als Wimmern bezeichnen wollte. Toshiya war er aber anscheinend nicht entgangen, er konnte spüren, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, bevor er den Kontakt zwischen ihnen langsam löste.  
  
„Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht“, waren dann auch ganz offensichtlich nicht die Worte, die er von Die in diesem Moment erwartet hatte. Leider entsprachen sie aber der Wahrheit und gaben Die einmal mehr Anlass dazu, sich selbst ein bisschen zu hassen. Er atmete tief durch, legte eine Hand auf seine Magengrube, als könnte er das Gefühl so vertreiben.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er seinen Kopf nach hinten, bis er ihn ebenfalls am Türrahmen ruhen lassen konnte. Anscheinend war sein Körper mit all der Erleichterung, die ihn gerade durchflutete überfordert. Darüber wie traurig es war, dass ihn diese Tatsache nicht überraschte, wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken.  
Dabei half ihm glücklicherweise Toshiya, dessen Finger jetzt von Dies Handgelenk abließen und so vorsichtig an seinem Arm nach oben strichen, dass selbst in der milden Nachtluft jeder Berührung Gänsehaut auf dem Fuße folgte. Die öffnete seine Augen wieder, konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, obwohl er immer noch damit beschäftigt war, sein Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Einfach weil Toshiya wirklich hier war und das alles nicht nur ein weiterer Traum, in dem sein Hirn ihm vorgaukelte, was vielleicht sein könnte. Nein, er war hier und sah ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, für die er selbst in Gedanken nicht die richtigen Worte finden konnte. Die Wärme und Sorge in seinem Blick waren allerdings nicht zu leugnen.  
Toshiyas Finger indessen waren an seiner Schulter angekommen, folgten jetzt federleicht der Linie seines Schlüsselbeins, ehe sich seine Hand erdend warm und solide mittig auf Dies Brustkorb legte. Die konnte ihr angenehmes Gewicht mit jedem Pulsschlag deutlich spüren, was sein Herz anscheinend davon überzeugte, dass es keinen Grund dafür gab, hinter seinen Rippen hervorspringen zu wollen.  
  
Sie verharrten eine kleine Ewigkeit so, standen schweigend voreinander, Toshiyas Hand auf seinem Brustkorb, und sahen einander einfach nur an. Nach allem, was Die über sich selbst wusste, hätte ihm diese Situation eher noch mehr Angst machen sollen, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Ein Teil von ihm hätte tatsächlich gern die Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, warum seine Reaktion so gegenteilig zu seinem sonstigen Verhalten ausfiel. Glücklicherweise war es ein sehr kleiner Teil, den er bis auf Weiteres einfach ignorieren würde. Zerdenken konnte er das alles schließlich später noch. Stattdessen atmete er ein weiteres Mal tief durch, erlaubte sich zu genießen, wie es sich anfühlte, Toshiyas Berührung so bewusst wahrzunehmen.  
Als sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen, umspielte ein kleines Lächeln Toshiyas Mundwinkel, verlieh ihm einmal mehr diesen leicht spitzbübischen Ausdruck, den er insgeheim immer geliebt hatte, selbst als er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte.  
  
„Meinst du, wir können das mit dem Küssen noch mal probieren, ohne, dass ich mitten in der Nacht meine Putzfrau anrufen muss?“ Noch während er fragte, löste er die beruhigende Berührung zwischen ihnen und legte seine Hand stattdessen seitlich an Dies Hals.  
  
„Ich würde es darauf ankommen lassen.“ Einmal mehr verließen die Worte seinen Mund, ohne dass er sich bewusst dafür entschieden hatte, aber bisher hatte diese Taktik ja erstaunlich gut funktioniert. Warum also nicht so weitermachen? Zumal das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen sich mittlerweile mehr wie eine Horde zu groß geratener Schmetterlinge anfühlte, als nach plötzlicher Seekrankheit. Und das konnte eigentlich nur ein gutes Zeichen sein.  
  
Außerdem und dieser Punkt kam ihm wesentlich wichtiger vor: Jetzt wo er wusste, wie sich Toshiyas Lippen auf seinen anfühlten, wollte er mehr davon. Und das, wenn möglich, ohne weitere Verzögerungen. Gewartet hatten sie schließlich mehr als lang genug.  
  
Diesem Gedanken folgend legte er beide Hände an Toshiyas Hüften – nicht ohne einen Moment davon fasziniert zu sein, dass er das jetzt anscheinend einfach tun konnte, wenn ihm danach war – und zog ihn noch etwas enger an sich. Die Tatsache, dass es kaum Platz gab, den es zu überbrücken galt, ließ er geflissentlich außer Acht.  
Toshiya verstand aber anscheinend so oder so, worauf er hinauswollte, drängte sich ohne Zögern gegen ihn und ließ sich mehr als willig von seinen Lippen einfangen. Auch dieses Mal schaffte Die es nicht, das leise Seufzen zurückzuhalten, das sich den Weg aus seinem Inneren bahnte. Es tat einfach zu gut, sich diesem Kuss und dem, was er in ihm auslöste, hinzugeben. Das Einzige, was ihn daran noch hinderte, war, wie offensichtlich Toshiya ihm in diesen Augenblick die Führung zu überlassen schien. Und so sehr er diese Geste prinzipiell wertschätzte, ihm war bewusst, dass er damit dauerhaft nicht einverstanden sein würde. Denn jetzt, wo er endlich die Möglichkeit hatte, Toshiya zu küssen, wollte er sie auch voll und ganz auskosten, wollte jede Facette dieses Moments erkunden und nie wieder vergessen. Und vor allem wollte er mehr von ihm spüren, weit mehr, als es gerade der Fall war. Die lehnte sich zurück, soweit es ihm möglich war, und sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich nicht aus Zucker bin oder?“ Auf den leicht verwirrten Blick des anderen hin löste er seine Hände von Toshiyas Hüften und vergrub sie stattdessen in den dunklen Wellen seines Haars. „Ich hab mehr als zehn Jahre auf das hier gewartet. Wäre schön, wenn du aufhören würdest dich so zurückzuhalten.“ Das ehrliche Erstaunen in den Zügen des anderen ließ ihn grinsen. „Hey, nur weil ich ein bisschen schwer von Begriff bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich will.“  
  
Er hätte die Reihe von Emotionen, die in Sekundenbruchteilen über Toshiyas Gesicht zogen, nicht beschreiben können, meinte aber so etwas wie ein erleichtertes Aufatmen darin zu erahnen. Und dem konnte er gedanklich nur zustimmen. Denn jetzt, wo sie an diesem Punkt waren, entfalteten sich beinahe unendlich scheinende Möglichkeiten für ihre nähere Zukunft, die sie, wenn es nach Die ging, allesamt ausschöpfen sollten.  
  
„Und was willst du?“ Vielleicht bildete er sich nur ein, aber Toshiyas Stimme klang geradezu heiser.  
  
„Dass du mir zeigst, dass du das hier ernst meinst.“  
  
Glücklicherweise hielt Toshiya ihn sogleich auf die bestmögliche Art und Weise davon ab, noch mehr Dinge zu sagen, die sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren einen Ticken zu kitschig klangen. Seine Botschaft kam aber offensichtlich klar und deutlich an: In dem Kuss, mit dem der andere nun strategisch versuchte ihn um den Verstand zu bringen, war nichts mehr von dem Zögern zu spüren, dass er eben noch an den Tag gelegt hatte. Im Gegenteil, Toshiya schien allem Anschein nach eindrücklich beweisen zu wollen, wie ernst er das hier genau meinte. Als sei es seine persönliche Mission, dass Die nie wieder eine andere Person küssen können würde, ohne es mit diesem Moment zu vergleichen und rückwirkend weiche Knie zu bekommen. Nicht, dass er gerade Pläne in diese Richtung hatte, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Für den Fall der Fälle war die Art, wie Toshiyas Lippen ihn in Besitz nahmen, ihm zu versprechen schienen, dass das hier nur der Anfang war, definitiv überzeugend.  
Weiter kamen seine Gedanken nicht, obwohl Toshiya kurz für ihn abließ, ihm so einen leisen Protestlaut entlockte. Die wollte Toshiyas Mund folgen, aber immer, wenn er versuchte, ihn wieder einzufangen, wich er ihm aus. So lange, bis Die den Griff in sein Haar fester werden ließ und ihn mit Nachdruck an sich ziehen wollte. Allerdings musste er schnell feststellen, dass er gegen jemanden, der im Gegensatz zu ihm regelmäßig trainierte, nicht wirklich ankam. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn seine eigene Muskulatur vor lauter Glückshormonen gerade eher die Konsistenz von Himbeergelee hatte. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass allein der Gedanke an diese Unterlegenheit für einen Moment sämtliche Spannung aus seinem Körper weichen ließ, während sein Hirn augenblicklich darauf bedacht war, diesen Faden weiterzuspinnen.  
Toshiya blieb das natürlich nicht verborgen und er kam ihm wieder näher. Statt ihn erneut zu küssen, benutzte er seine Lippen aber, um damit an Dies Unterkiefer entlangzustreichen, bis er bei seinem Ohr angekommen war.  
  
„Woran denkst du?“, wollte er wissen, ließ mit den wenigen Worten einen Schauer durch Dies Körper jagen und seinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen.  
  
„Nicht aufhören.“ Reden konnten sie schließlich später.  
  
Die hatte es gerade geschafft, Toshiyas Mund wieder für sich zu erobern, ihm damit endlich auch ein hilfloses Seufzen zu entlocken, als ohne Vorwarnung ohrenbetäubender Donner die Nacht erfüllte. Einen Herzschlag später fiel Regen wie ein Vorhang über die Stadt. Obwohl Toshiya innerhalb von Sekunden vollkommen durchweicht sein musste, machte er keinerlei Anstalten, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen. Stattdessen küsste er Die einfach weiter, während seine Hände ungeduldig über seinen Oberkörper glitten. Sie fanden zielstrebig einen Weg unter sein Shirt, während das Wasser aus seinem dunklen Haar tropfte und Dies Wangen und Hals entlang nach unten lief.  
Mit ein wenig Nachdruck schaffte Die es irgendwann, ihn von sich zu schieben, stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und wandte sein Gesicht dem Himmel zu. Der Regen war eine Wohltat auf seiner erhitzten Haut, die er einfach genießen musste. Auch wenn er sich deutlich der Tatsache bewusst war, dass Toshiyas Blicke nicht einen Moment lang von ihm abließen. Alles, woran er gerade denken konnte, war, dass er sich einmal im Leben nicht selbst im Weg stehen würde.  
Während jetzt die nächsten Blitze über den Himmel zuckten, wandte er sich wieder Toshiya zu und streckte grinsend eine Hand nach ihm aus. Vermutlich wirkte er gerade etwas grenzdebil, aber da Toshiya ohne zu zögern ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte, schien es ihm nichts auszumachen.  
  
„Wir sollten nach drinnen gehen, oder?“, fragte Die. Wie schon am Nachmittag fühlte es sich an, als würde das Rauschen des Regens sie vom Rest der Welt abschirmen, ihnen eine Auszeit von der Realität da draußen gönnen.  
  
„Klingt nach einem Plan.“ In den Worten lag etwas Fragendes, dass ihn nun, da er selbst sicher war, was genau er wollte, nur leise Lachen ließ.  
  
„Dann komm.“  
  
Er war tatsächlich ein wenig davon überrascht, dass Toshiya ihm wortlos folgte. Die spürte sein kurzes Zögern, als er zielstrebig durch das Wohnzimmer und damit am Sofa vorbei ging, beschloss aber es vorerst zu ignorieren. Er lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung der Tür, durch die er Toshiya eher am Abend hatte verschwinden sehen und hinter der sich hoffentlich sein Schlafzimmer befand.  
Bevor sein Hirn auch nur ansatzweise die Chance hatte, sich mit eventuellen Zweifeln zu beschäftigen, stieß er sie auf, sobald er sie erreicht hatte. Für einen Moment betrachtete er die zerwühlten Laken auf Toshiyas Bett, ehe er sich zu ihm umdrehte.  
Mit einem Schulterzucken zog Die sich sein nasses T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Mit so viel Ehrgeiz hatte Toshiya ganz offensichtlich nicht gerechnet, sah ihn nur milde erstaunt an, aber Die hatte nicht die Absicht, sich davon ablenken zu lassen. Stattdessen war er es jetzt, der nach Toshiyas Unterarm griff und ihn näher zu sich zog.  
  
„Die?“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
Toshiya schien nicht genau zu wissen, wohin er mit der begonnenen Frage wollte, vollführte stattdessen mit seiner freien Hand eine weitläufige Geste, die sowohl sie beide als auch den Raum als solches einschloss. Die konnte nur grinsen, erfüllt von dieser merkwürdigen Leichtigkeit in ihm, von Vorfreude und einer gewissen Ungeduld.  
  
„Du hast mich gefragt, was ich will“, erklärte er leichthin. „Wir haben schon genug Zeit verschwendet oder? Ich wäre dafür, es dir zu zeigen, statt lang darüber zu philosophieren.“  
  
Die Worte hatten seinen Mund ein wenig atemlos verlassen, aber ausnahmsweise fühlte sich die Art und Weise, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann, gut an. Wie ein Beweis dafür, dass er am Leben war, dass das hier wirklich passierte, statt einer Bedrohung. Und mit jeder Sekunde wurde der Drang, das Bedürfnis, Toshiya endlich zu berühren größer, ohne, dass er etwas dagegen hätte tun können. Er wollte, nein, er musste wissen, wie der andere sich unter seinen Fingern anfühlte. Seine Augen schweiften über Toshiyas Körper und seine Hände hatten gerade nach dem Saum von dessen durchnässtem Oberteil gegriffen, das sich wie eine zweite Haut über seinen Oberkörper spannte, als Toshiya seine Stimme wiederfand.  
  
„Bist du–“  
  
„Wenn du mich jetzt fragst, ob ich sicher bin, tu ich dir weh. Und nicht auf die sexy Art und Weise.“ Die sah sein Gegenüber mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, hielt allerdings vorerst inne und zwang sich dazu die Situation nüchtern zu betrachten. „Ich hab das mit dem ernst meinen vorhin nicht aus Spaß gesagt, Toshiya.“ Eigentlich stand ihm der Sinn gerade so gar nicht nach sachlichen Diskussionen, aber wenn es diese Nacht geben sollte, dann sollten auch ihre Motive klar sein. „Ich hab die letzte Dekade damit verbracht aktiv zu verdrängen, dass ich das hier will und mir gesagt, dass es ohnehin nie passieren wird und ich schwöre, wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass du mich nur aus einer Laune heraus geküsst hast, dann–“  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn wie schon eher, war Toshiya plötzlich direkt vor ihm, hatte beide Hände an seine Wangen gelegt und küsste ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm die Knie noch weicher werden ließ, als es ohnehin der Fall war.  
  
„Ich würde das hier nie nur aus einer Laune heraus machen. Nicht wenn es um dich geht“, murmelte Toshiya schließlich gegen seinen Mund, nippte zwischen den Worten immer wieder an Dies Unterlippe, als würde er es einfach nicht schaffen, gänzlich davon abzulassen. „Ich kann nur nicht … ich will nicht …“ Es kostete Die eine geradezu unmenschliche Anstrengung das Stöhnen, das seinen Weg aus Toshiyas Kehle fand, nicht in einen falschen Kontext zu setzen und sich weiter auf das zu konzentrieren, was er zu sagen versuchte. „Ich will es nicht versauen, indem wir etwas überstürzen.“  
  
„Ich fände ein bisschen Überstürzung gerade gar nicht schlecht, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“ Um ihm zu zeigen, wie ernst er das meinte, drängte er sich enger gegen ihn, sodass es keine Möglichkeit für Toshiya gab zu ignorieren, was diese ungewohnte Nähe mit ihm anstellte. Gleichzeitig spürte er, dass es Toshiya nicht viel anders ging, was ihn dazu brachte sich erneut am Saum seines T-Shirts zu schaffen zu machen. „Und ich wäre sehr dankbar dafür, wenn du ein bisschen mitmachen würdest.“  
  
Diesmal kamen seine Worte endlich so an, wie sie gemeint waren.  
Bevor er auch nur ansatzweise an seinem Plan, dieses verdammte Stück Stoff zwischen ihnen ein für alle Mal loszuwerden, hätte weiterarbeiten können, hatte Toshiya ihn gepackt und sie beide ohne Weiteres auf seinem Bett in die Waagerechte verfrachtet. Nicht, dass Die sich darüber beschweren würde. Im Gegenteil, wenn er so nach oben blinzelte und sah, wie Toshiya über ihm lehnte, sein Verlangen deutlich in seinen Gesichtszügen zu lesen, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich daran gewöhnen konnte.  
  
„T-Shirt. Bitte?“, brachte er hervor.   
  
Allerdings wartete er nicht erst ab bis Toshiya reagierte, sondern ließ seine Hände unter den klammen Stoff wandern, nur um sich postwendend auf die Unterlippe zu beißen, als er die warme Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte. Toshiyas Atem schien kurz zu stocken und er konnte spüren, wie seine Bauchmuskeln unter den Berührungen leicht zuckten. Die konnte kaum fassen, dass er tatsächlich für diese Reaktion verantwortlich war. Zu gern hätte er getestet, wie Toshiya auf weiteren Kontakt reagieren würde, aber leider schien der gerade anderen Pläne zu haben: Er verlagerte sein Gewicht so, dass er sich auf die Knie aufrichten konnte, und griff nach Dies Händen, um sie von seinem Oberkörper zu entfernen. Er lachte leise, als Die darauf mit einem anscheinend äußerst unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck reagierte.  
  
„Zwei Minuten warten werden dich nicht umbringen oder?“ Er umgriff Dies Handgelenke mit einer Hand und dirigierte seine Arme vorsichtig aber doch mit Nachdruck nach oben, bis Die das Kopfteil des Bettes unter seinen Fingern spüren konnte.  
  
„Willst du es riskieren?“, fragte er und konnte sich nicht einmal darüber ärgern, wie verbraucht und rau seine Stimme klang. Wenn er ehrlich war, fand er das in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Toshiya gerade über ihm kniete und sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog, allerdings durchaus gerechtfertigt.  
  
 _Fuck.  
_ Das war einfach nicht fair.  
  
Die wurde sich erst darüber bewusst, dass er ein gequältes Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte, als Toshiya leise zu lachen begann. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, tröstete ihn der Anblick, der sich ihm gerade bot, über so ziemlich jeden imaginären Unmut hinweg, den er deswegen hätte fühlen können. Nur das warme Licht einer gedimmten Nachttischlampe, erhellte das Schlafzimmer, stand im völligen Kontrast zu den hellen Blitzen, die immer wieder über den Himmel zuckten. Durch die angekippten Fenster konnte er auch jetzt Donnergrollen hören, während der Regen unentwegt gegen die Scheiben prasselte. Das hier war besser, als er sich je hätte ausmalen können.  
Erst als er Toshiyas Finger über seinen Oberkörper streichen fühlte, wurde Die klar, dass er gerade einen nicht unerheblichen Zeitraum damit verbracht hatte, den anderen einfach nur anzusehen. Da er sich genau das in den letzten zehn Jahren allerdings selbst verboten hatte, weigerte er sich schlicht, sich deswegen schlecht zu fühlen. Und auch wenn er es nicht laut sagen würde – er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er imstande wäre noch weit mehr Zeit damit zu verbringen Toshiya einfach nur zu betrachten. Irgendwann, wenn er all die Berührungen aufgeholt hatte, auf die er in der Vergangenheit hatte verzichten musste.  
  
„Frag mich jetzt bitte nicht noch mal, woran ich denke“, meinte Die mit einem schiefen Grinsen, als Toshiya den Mund öffnete, und stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen.  
  
„Ich werde mich hüten.“ Vermutlich war es ein Zeichen dafür, wie lang sie sich kannten, dass er das Augenrollen in Toshiyas Stimme hören konnte, obwohl der ihn nur einmal mehr mit leicht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.  
  
Toshiya wirkte, als hätte er vielleicht doch noch etwas sagen wollen, aber nun, da Die einmal mehr bewusst wurde, dass er ihn einfach anfassen konnte, wenn ihm danach war, war das der Plan, den er für den Rest der Nacht in die Tat umsetzen würde. Er richtete sich noch etwas weiter auf, streckte sich, bis der seine Lippen mittig auf den Brustkorb des anderen drücken konnte. Er spürte mehr, als dass er hörte, wie Toshiya stockend einatmete und erzitterte, als Dies Zungenspitze die warme Haut kostete. Er selbst genoss jede noch so kleine Reaktion, die er ihm entlocken konnte, während er sich zielstrebig etwas weiter nach oben vortastete, bis er seine Zähne zunächst sacht über Toshiyas Schlüsselbein schaben lassen konnte. Ihm entkam ein leises Lachen, als er einen Arm um seinen Rücken schlang, als wollte er sichergehen, dass Die auf keinen Fall mit dem aufhörte, was er tat. Dabei hatte er noch ganz andere Dinge vor – der Gedanke jagte einen Schauder durch seinen Körper, während er gleichzeitig zielstrebig eine Hand an Toshiyas Hüfte legte, ehe er seine Finger über den Stoff seiner Shorts wandern ließ. Dann lehnte er sich zufrieden lächelnd zurück, war sich sicher, dass der andere ihn halten würde, und sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.  
  
„Ja?“ Toshiya hob seine freie Hand und legte sie an Dies Wange, strich mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen. Die Geste ließ sein Lächeln zu einem breiten Grinsen werden.  
  
„Du solltest dich hinlegen.“  
  
„Sollte ich?“ Toshiyas Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben. „Warum?“  
  
Ehe er antwortete, stippte Die mit seiner Zunge gegen Toshiyas Daumen, der immer noch an seinem Mund ruhte.  
  
„Weil ich vorhabe dir den Blowjob deines Lebens zu geben und es super fände, wenn du da kooperierst.“  
  
„Fuck.“  
  
„Später gern.“ Die rückte ein Stück von Toshiya ab und klopfte mit einer Hand neben sich auf die Matratze. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck dem eines Kindes unter dem sprichwörtlichen Weihnachtsbaum glich, während der andere der Aufforderung Folge leistete. „Aber eins nach dem anderen. Und wehe du hältst dich irgendwie zurück, das würde ich extrem persönlich nehmen.“

~*~

Die spürte raue Fingerkuppen, die wie ein Flüstern seine Wirbelsäule entlang strichen und konnte nicht anders als selbst im Halbschlaf zu lächeln. Er seufzte zufrieden, als die seichte Berührung von einem bestimmten aber zärtlichen Kratzen ersetzt wurde, und lehnte sich für einige Sekunden in den Kontakt, bevor er sich auf den Rücken drehte.  
Toshiya musste irgendwann früher am Morgen die Fenster vollständig geöffnet haben. Verhältnismäßig kühle Luft strömte in den Raum, die er lächelnd in seine Lungen sog. Der Himmel sah allerdings auch jetzt nach Weltuntergang aus – ausnahmsweise so ganz anders, als Die sich fühlte. Und als bräuchte sein Hirn diesen kleinen Anstoß, um gänzlich aufzuwachen, stürzten in diesem Moment die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht wie eine Welle aus Glückshormonen auf ihn ein.  
  
„Ich werte das mal als gutes Zeichen.“ Toshiyas Stimme klang noch rau, als sei er selbst auch eben erst erwacht, aber als Die ihn ansah, lag ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das sein eigenes spiegelte.  
  
Es fühlte sich wie die einzig richtige Entscheidung an, ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken. Selbst wenn es Toshiya in Lachen ausbrechen ließ, er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.  
  
„Bild dir nur nichts darauf ein“, sagte er trotzdem. Auch wenn er das definitiv sollte. Die konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so wunderbar zufrieden aufgewacht war.  
  
Er richtete sich auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Nicht, dass er wirklich Hoffnung hatte, damit Ordnung in das Vogelnest auf seinem Kopf zu bekommen, aber einen Versuch war es wert. Vor allem wenn Toshiya, so wie jetzt, jede seiner Bewegungen mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen verfolgte, der einen erwartungsvollen Schauer durch seinen Körper schickte.  
  
„Ich gehe nur von dem aus, was ich sehe“, erklärte der andere, rollte sich seinerseits entspannt auf den Rücken.  
  
Und das war eine Einladung, die Die definitiv nicht unbeantwortet lassen konnte. Nicht jetzt, wo er diesen kleinen Impulsen nachgeben konnte, statt sie sich zu verbieten. Er konnte es sich, wenn er wollte, einfach rittlings auf Toshiyas Schoß bequem machen und ihn anfassen, ohne, dass es negative Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde. Er könnte sich sogar ausgiebig für die letzte Nacht revanchieren.  
Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Dies Grinsen noch ein wenig breiter.  
  
„Hast du heute eigentlich noch was vor?“, fragte er beiläufig, während er sich unter der Bettdecke hervor kämpfte, um seinen eben erdachten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
Die Art und Weise, auf die sich Toshiyas Augen schlossen, während er sich gleichzeitig auf die Unterlippe biss, ließ ihn glauben, dass seine Idee nicht die schlechteste gewesen war. Die warmen Hände, die im nächsten Moment nach seinen Hüften griffen, ihn energisch genau dort hielten, wo er war, bestärkten ihn dahin.  
  
Na also.  
  
„Nicht wirklich?“ Er schien weitersprechen zu wollen, aber Die beugte sich zu ihm nach unten, um seine Lippen in einem längst überfälligen Guten-Morgen-Kuss einzufangen.  
  
„Sehr gut. Ich auch nicht.“ Das zustimmende Raunen, das Toshiya von sich gab, verlor sich zwischen ihren Lippen.  
  
Natürlich war Die bewusst, dass sie darüber würden reden müssen, was das hier für die Zukunft bedeutete, was sie aus dieser plötzlichen Veränderung machen wollten. Er wusste nicht, wie sich diese neue Situation auf den Rest ihres Alltags auswirken würde, allerdings fand er die Aussicht, seinen _Bandkollegen_ küssen zu dürfen, wenn ihm danach war, durchaus reizvoll. Allein schon, um den anderen damit die Nerven zu rauben, das würde einfach großartig werden. Im Moment allerdings war er schon damit zufrieden, die Leichtigkeit zu genießen, die ihn gerade erfüllte.  
Er drückte einen letzten Kuss auf Toshiyas Mund, ehe er sich gemächlich, aber mit einem Ziel vor Augen, vom Bett erhob.  
  
„Ich bin kurz im Bad. Wenn du Lust hast, mir deine Dusche näher vorzustellen, kannst du ja nachkommen.“


End file.
